1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slide fasteners and more particularly to such a slide fastener which is suitable for dyeing simultaneously with a garment article to which the fastener is attached.
2. Prior Art
Amongst a variety of slide fasteners is known one which is fully separable into identical halves by means of a separator including a pin and a socket member. To facilitate separation of the slide fastener, there are provided reinforcing strips at both upper and lower end portions of the fastener tapes, the reinforcing strips being secured usually by fusion of an adhesive film to the respective tape ends to render the latter ends rigid enough. The reinforcing strips in common use are made predominantly of nylon and initially dyed to match the color of a given slide fastener tape. Such reinforcing strips are attached by an adhesive film of mostly commonly polyester with heat and pressure to the respective end portions of the fastener tape.
In light of the recent trend of the garment industry which demands shortened delivery terms, small lot production, reduced inventories and a minimum risk of speculative production, it has been a common practice to dye garment articles in their final product form rather than pre-dyeing the starting fabric materials. To cope with this trend, it has also been proposed to dye slide fasteners of the separable type simultaneously with the particular garment article to which the fastener is attached. However, difficulties were encountered in achieving homogeneity and regularity in the hues between the fastener stringer tapes and the reinforcing strips attached thereto. Another drawback was found in separation or peel-off of the adhesive film used to bond the reinforcing strip to the tape.